I'll be ready
by hiddenlotuselee
Summary: a random story about why Lee looks so much like Gai and why they have the father son relationship they do. Not yaoi. just random.


Okay my exuse this time. As of yesterday I am grounded from my laptop! So all I have is this random story and half of chapter four of a cursed love. sorry.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I won't let you take him!" A thirteen year old boy yelled as he ran away from two jonin. He was just a chunin and was having a hard time keeping his distance from them. But the reason they were chasing him in the first place was because of a small bundle he was clutching close to his chest.

"Come on kid we're trying to help you. You're not ready for that kind of responsibility." One of the jonin yelled.

"Say's you!" He replied as he zipped the bundle into his vest to keep from dropping it. Then with his free hand he reached own into an orange leg warmer and pulled out a heavy weight. He threw it behind him and with a loud crash it left a large hole in the ground. He did the same thing with the other leg and used his full speed to loss his two pursuers.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn." The young green clad shinobi sighed as he leaned against a tree and slid down to the ground. He focused on trying to catch his breath until the bundle in his vest began to squirm. "Oh sorry, I nearly forgot you were still in there." He laughed as he unzipped his vest and pulled out the bundle of fabric. He unfolded a corner and smiled down at the adorable face of a baby, his baby.

"I won't let them get you." He whispered as he unraveled the rest of the blanket. "Just because I'm also a kid doesn't mean I'm not up for the responsibility." The baby stared up at him with wide eyes before smiling and giggling. The baby was only about seven months old and the young teenager figured if he could last that long then why couldn't he care for the child himself.

'But how long can I keep this up?' the young parent thought as he leaned his head back and let the baby sit in his lap. The only sound in the forest was the sound of the birds and the soft cooing from his lap. It almost put him to sleep until he heard the sound of the branch above him move. His head shot up and he saw one of the jonin from earlier smirking down at him. He tried to get up and run but the second jonin grabbed him from behind and pinned him to the tree.

The child was torn from his hands by the first jonin and he struggled to break free.

"No you can't take him!" He sobbed as he pulled his arm free and swung it at one of the jonin. But he missed.

"You'll thank us later." The man who was now holding the baby said before they disappeared. The smaller chunin looked in every direction with wide eyes before collapsing to his knees. He punched the ground with a cry of anguish and covered his face with is other hand as he began to cry.

"No…No not my…" he whimpered as he fought hard to hold back his tears. Off in the distance he could hear a faint voice calling him.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Gai-sensei?" He opened his eyes and saw a thirteen year old boy standing in front of him with a worried expression.

"Huh? What?" he said in a slightly shaky voice.

"You drifted off." Lee said. "Then you started to cry. Are you ok?"

"Oh. Yes." He said as he whipped his tears away and put on a big sparkling smile. "Perfectly fine!" Lee gave him a disbelieving look. Gai's smile slowly faded and a sigh escaped his lips.

"I was thinking about something that happened to me when I was younger." He said and smiled again at the curious look Lee gave him. "You see when I was your age it wasn't uncommon for kids to already be sexually active in their preteen years." Gai began. Lee's eyes widened and he blushed slightly at the thought.

"I was one of those children. But I got a girl pregnant by accident. We decided to keep it but since she was so young she died shortly after giving birth."

"Oh I am so sorry." Lee said as he covered his mouth in shock.

"I had a son thought. I tried to take the best care of him as I could. But after seven months they took him away. He's in foster care now. Or used to be, he has his own place now." Gai said sadly. Lee also looked sad but his face suddenly lit up.

"Do you get to see him often?"

"Every day. But he doesn't know it's me." Gai said with another smile. Lee looked confused for a moment before continuing.

"Have I met him?"

"Yes."

"Who is he!?" He exclaimed excitedly. Gai laughed and patted the smaller boys head.

"I'm sure you'll find out soon." Gai said and laughed again as Lee pouted. "Come on I'll walk you home." He continued before Lee could ask any more questions. Lee groaned in disappointment.

"Come on! Can you not at least give me a hint?" Lee whined.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out soon." Gai said as he patted Lee's head again. "And when you do I'll be ready." Gai continued under his breath.


End file.
